


Less Subtle

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Laser Screwdriver (which is actually <i>less </i>dildo-esque than the TCE). Title is from the flavor-text of the Laser Screwdriver toy advertisement, which describes it as a less subtle version of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Subtle

Written as part of an on-going competition to out-crack [](http://gothic-hamlet.livejournal.com/profile)[**gothic_hamlet**](http://gothic-hamlet.livejournal.com/). Sorry about 3 little postlets in one day! *boggles* I'm never as much of an f-list clog as this!

Title: Less Subtle

Author: [](http://x-los.livejournal.com/profile)[**x_los**](http://x-los.livejournal.com/)  

Rating: R

Pairing: Ten/Master

Summary: Ten/Laser Screwdriver (which is actually _less_ dildo-esque than the TCE). Title is from the flavor-text of the Laser Screwdriver toy advertisement, which describes it as a less subtle version of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

Exactly 100 words, excepting the title.

 

This was bad. This was psychotic, co-dependent, ‘nowhere near the appropriate stages of grief’ bad. You were _supposed_ to write _Year of Magical Thinking_ , or up stakes to Boca, not—

He eased the tool in. Bigger and better than his, as the Master had (repeatedly) observed on the Valliant. Ribbed with none-too-subtle ridges, as if it were designed with this, with _him,_ in mind. Considering all the times the Master had violated him in the manner he was trying so desperately to recreate, it probably had been. He choked on a laugh. The Master had been right. Who’d have sonic?

 


End file.
